Reconciliation
by krazysweett1
Summary: Inner demons plague Tamsin as she comes to terms with who she is and who she was. With the help of Bo, Kenzi, and the rest of the Sunshine Gang, Tamsin begins to find peace. As the gang tackles all of the usual obstacles that present themselves, Bo and Tamsin's relationship grows to become something more than just a one dimensional association. Valkubus-centric. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

As she sat at the bar, steadily drinking herself into a quiet stupor, Tamsin realized she had been stuck in the same routine. She'd been self-medicating with alcohol for so long she couldn't remember what it felt like to experience true emotion. Why was she doing this to herself? What happened to the vibrant, expressive young woman that Kenzi had raised from her rebirth just a few short months ago? That girl was gone, as her memories returned, the guilt and sorrow of her past deeds quickly killed any innocence she'd gained in having a true childhood for the first time in her many lives.

She'd done terrible things, committed crimes in the name of her master, started wars for no reason other than to entertain herself when she was bored, and she'd taken so many lives. Those were the worst, the countless innocents she'd brought back to her master, or to others while serving as a fae bounty hunter. Where was the honor and courage she used to exude in her earlier lives? Gone, smothered by greed and pride. Pride is a hell of a drug and it burns best through the veins with a touch of vanity added to the mix.

Since meeting the Sunshine Gang, Tamsin had changed, emotions she'd long before burried had resurfaced and she was now willing to do anything to silence them. Including drinking herself silly every night. She thought no one noticed because no one said anything to her about it. But one person did notice, Mama Kenzi.

"Bo, I'm worried about Tammykins," the girl confided in her best friend as they sat at a table in the Dal observing the events of the night and enjoying their girl time.

"What do you mean Kenz? Why are you worried?" the brunette asked her.

"Do you mean to tell me you haven't noticed how Tamsin comes in here almost every night and just sits and get's drunk?" the younger girl asked in disbelief.

"Umm, if I say I thought she was just behaving like she used to will you be upset with me? I mean come on Kenzi," she ducks a smack from the girl, "it's not like she talks to me or anything! She only really opens up to you."

"Ugh, you're hopeless! Well I feel like this is going to be something I don't really know how to deal with. You know kind of like I botched the "birds and the bees" conversation with Baby Tams when she asked what sex was." Kenzi huffed. "Do you think maybe you could pull her aside and ask her what's going on? Maybe you could help her out? And it wouldn't hurt to do some bonding seeing as we're all living together…" Kenzi pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Kenzi, anything for you," Bo promised her best friend, thinking she wouldn't get far with the blonde but at least she could say she tried.

Bo got up and wandered over to where Tamsin was sitting at the bar and sat down next to her.

"Momz finally talked you into coming over here to bother me, eh?" the blonde muttered while throwing back a shot of vodka.

"Wow, I couldn't just come over here and want to talk to you on my own? Aggressive much Tammers?" Be responded, slightly offended but still guilty for being so transparent.

The blonde growled at the nickname. "Call me that again and you'll walk away with a limp succubus." Then she smirked "when are you two going to figure out that I can hear your conversation when you're sitting in the same room with me? I'm a Valkyrie remember? I'm built as the ultimate weapon." She poured herself another shot, preparing to throw it back when Bo put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Well if you can hear so well then you know why I'm bothering you, as you so kindly put it. Kenzi's worried about you and you're not really letting her in to help you out. What's going on Tamsin? What's up with all of the drinking and moodiness? I mean, I remember you being snarky and bitchy before your rebirth but the girl who grew up a few months ago in my house was a ray of sunshine, vibrant, and expressive in all things," the brunette said, unknowingly echoing Tamsin's earlier thoughts.

Tamsin didn't know how to respond. She knew, just as Kenzi had said to Bo, that Bo was better equipped to deal with what Tamsin was going through as a fae of great power and little control. But in the same breathe, Bo was still a baby fae all things considered, and inherently good, whereas Tamsin was not. Tamsin was evil, sin incarnate and in her new life, she was struggling to reconcile her newly rediscovered "good side" with her more recent and seemingly dominant "bad side".

After the stretch of silence since Tamsin waged her inner battle, the succubus became frustrated. "You know what Tamsin, I'm just trying to help, ok? I may not be as close to you as Kenzi is and stuff but I have noticed your change in behavior. I act like I don't because I'm unsure if you still hate me or not like you did in your previous life. But the truth is-"

"I'm not a good person Bo," the blonde interrupted Bo. "I don't belong with you guys at all. I've done so many horrible things in my past life and I don't know how to atone for my sins. I don't deserve the childhood you and Kenzi gave me, I don't deserve your concern. Why can't you just let it go?" Tamsin admitted. "I treated all of you, Dyson, Kenzi, Lauren, Trick, and you like shit in my past life. I manipulated you to my own needs and yet I still failed in my mission. I never fail! Even when I fought on the right side of the war! I'm tainted." the blonde ranted.

It was then that Bo not only understood what was going on with Tamsin but also that she was completely trashed. "Come on Tamsin, let me get you home and we'll talk about this some more. I understand how you're feeling but you should also realize that you failed to complete your mission because you _are _good. You realized that your mission was of malicious intent and decided to not follow through with it." Tamsin just stared at the brunette in disbelief. "Come on, let's go home," Bo said as she helped the blonde off of her stool and put an arm around her to guide her to the car.

As they neared the door, Kenzi ran up to them, "Y'all going home?" the younger girl inquired with a concerned look at the blonde woman propped up by Bo.

"Yeah, we're gonna call it quits tonight and have a little chat on the way home. Tamsin, how about you give Kenz your keys so she can bring the truck home? I know you don't like it when I drive your baby and I don't want it to sit here over night."

Grumbling, Tamsin fished the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Kenzi, "Don't fuck her up Momz."

"Yeah, yeah I'm not drinking tonight missy so you're beloved is safe with me, " Kenzi assured the drunken Valkyrie.

"We'll see you at the clubhouse Kenzi," Bo said to Kenzi as she helped the detective out of the front door of the Dal. She helped Tamsin into the passenger side of her yellow camaro and made sure she was sufficiently strapped in before getting in behind the wheel to take them home. "Alright blondie, let's get some things straightened so you can get out of this funk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement! Chapter one came to me in a stream of consciousness so I was a little worried that it wouldn't be any good. To answer a few of the questions posed in reviews, while this is not an AU, it does not follow the show after Tamsin is reborn in Season 4. There is no Rainer, and therefore no reason for Kenzi to die. Everything else will be true to the Lost Girl characters as far as their behavior, new abilities may come up and if I borrow from any other authors, I will make note of it at the beginning of each chapter. Without further ado, here's the next installation! Enjoy and please continue to read and review.**

* * *

Bo parked her car in front of the crack shack and turned off the engine. Turning to look at Tamsin, she removes her seatbelt and began, "Tamsin, this behavior has to stop. Why wouldn't you talk to me or Kenzi if you were feeling so low? You know we would've helped you out. You've been so distant with both of us since you came back from your trip."

"You wouldn't understand Bo," Tamsin sighs, still looking straight out of the windshield.

"Well help me to understand Tamsin! What happened out there?" Bo asks, trying to be as soothing as possible so Tamsin will open up to her. "I'm sure whatever you're going through, I can help you."

"It's not that you can't help me Bo. I don't deserve your help," Tamsin explained in a pained voice. "While I was out there, finding myself, regaining my memories, I discovered so much. All the terrible things I've done, the crimes I've committed and when I first met you, I had nothing but bad intentions." Tamsin heaved another sigh, "Bo, before I died, I-"

"Tamsin we went over this before you died!" Bo interrupted her. "You told me that you had been contracted to bring me in but that you couldn't do it! You just said you got your memories back, did you not get that one?"

"But Bo, I did hurt you!" Tamsin said in a defeated tone. "I still plotted against you and caused you all kinds of trouble while you've known me."

It was Bo's turn to sigh, "Tamsin, I don't hold any of that against you. When you came clean and told me what was going on- finally, I mean you could've said something earlier and we could've avoided a lot of things- but anyways, I forgave you then. I saw that you really did care for me and that you didn't want to hurt me or any of our friends." Tamsin scoffed at the succubus' words, trying to downplay them and rebuild her walls. "No, don't act like it's not true. I see you Tamsin. Not that bitchy persona you show the rest of the world. I see _you_." Bo said, trying to prevent the blonde from closing up. This talk was important, and had been a long time coming.

"You see what you want to see Bo," Tamsin replied. "There is no _good in everyone_ as you like to hope. Some people are just bad people. Some people are not made for happiness, joy, and all of that other frilly shit. Some people, like me, aren't made to feel anything other than anger, pain, and hate. You're such a know it all, Bo, but what do you really know?" Tamsin concluded, muttering "baby fae" under her breath she got out of the car and started trudging into the house.

"God help me, she can be such a bitch," Bo grumbled, getting out and following the angry valkyrie into the house. "Tamsin wait!" she yelled. "We're not done here!"

"Fuck you succuslut, I'm done!" Tamsin replied flippantly as she walked inside and headed straight for the liquor hidden under the sink in the kitchen.

Bo watched her pull out a bottle of vodka and contemplate a glass before shrugging and drinking straight from the bottle. "Oh no, asshole, we did not come home just for you to start drinking again!"

Giving her trademark smirk, Tamsin looked the brunette right in the eye as she said, "Who's gonna stop me? You? And who do you think you are that you could possibly have any power over me?" she sneered, taking another large gulp.

"Alright Tamsin," Bo sighed. "You want to play it that way, I'll show you what kind of power that I have." She stormed over to the blonde, "let's go bitch." Bo snatched the bottle from the valkyrie's grasp and began to pour it down the sink.

"Bitch you must have lost your mind to separate a valkyrie and her vodka!" Tamsin shouted. "What the fuck! Are you pouring it out?!" she lunged to stop the succubus but Bo had already poured the last of the alcohol down the sink. "Ok succubus," Tamsin growled, "that's how we're gonna do this?" she balled up her fists, getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Bo realized she'd taken a step back and corrected herself, also taking on a fighting stance. "Tamsin we don't need to fight because I made you stop drinking you psycho!" she tried to reason with the blonde.

"You don't know valkyrie very well then, now do you, miss know it all." Tamsin replied, throwing a jab to the succubus's stomach. "And you are gonna lose this fight because it appears, that you don't know how not to leave holes in your defensive stance," she threw another jab, which Bo successfully dodged.

"You don't know how succubi fight then," Bo replied. She faked an uppercut with her left and used her right to grab the blonde's arm when she weaved to avoid the uppercut. As their skin came into contact, Bo blasted Tamsin with charm. When the valkyrie faltered, Bo gave a smirk of her own, "What's wrong blondie?" she taunted, "I thought valkyrie were warriors," she said as she continued to pump the other woman with charm.

"That's cheating succuslut…" Tamsin grumbled, trying to shake off both the charm and Bo's hand. It wasn't working though, it was as if Bo had latched on to her and she could neither shake the seductress' grip nor the feelings being brought to light by the charm. Time for a strategy change. "Ok succubus, if this is how you want to fight then we'll do it your way. I won't lose though," she smirked as she lunged for the succubus.

Tamsin's right hand wrapped around the back of Bo's neck and pulled her closer as she quickly met her in the space between them. She looked into Bo's eyes, and instead of her features darkening as Bo expected, her eyes glowed the brightest green Bo had ever seen. "Wh- what are you doing Tamsin?" she uttered just as Tamsin mashed their lips together in a kiss full of angry passion. She gasped in surprise, still pulsing charm into the blonde but unsure where to go from here.

Tamsin needed no instruction though, what Bo didn't know was that in using her charm, she had loosened Tamsin's tight leash she kept on her feelings for the brunette and not only did that piss Tamsin off, it also gave her a new battle tactic to use against Bo. The succubus thought she could win by making Tamsin feel things she didn't want to feel but in reality she had just pushed the blonde closer to the edge of her patience with herself. She was angry with herself for the strong feelings she had for Bo, valkyrie are smart, they are strong, they don't fall in love, and they definitely don't fall in love with succubi. So, with all of that going through her brain, she ran her tongue along Bo's lower lip, demanding entrance, left her right hand gripping the brunette's neck, and brought her left hand up to pull their bodies as close as possible.

Bo allowed herself to become entrenched in the kiss, she felt Tamsin continue to attack her senses as she pulled their bodies flush. Then Bo remembered that they were fighting, usually when she used her powers on someone, the fight was over and she had won, she realized that Tamsin had accepted her unique form of warfare and like the valkyrie she was, had adapted and fought fire with fire. Ceasing the flow of charm into the other woman, Bo feverishly kissed the blonde back and brought her hand to cup Tamsin's cheek. She slid her other hand under the back of Tamsin's shirt, causing gooseflesh to break out over the blonde's skin and a shiver to run down Bo's spine at the intimate contact.

Their teeth clashing, the women began stumbling deeper into the house but their movement came to a sudden stop when Bo came into contact with the table. At the sudden stop, Tamsin growled, the sound travelling from her mouth and reverberating down Bo's throat and causing a surprised moan to come from the brunette. Upon hearing the moan, something snapped inside Tamsin, and she hooked her arms under Bo's thighs and lifted her onto the table, wedging her body between the brunette's legs. In response, Bo used Tamsin's motion to remove the blonde's shirt as she was released to from the kiss due to the extreme height difference. Once her shirt came over her head, Tamsin leaned over the succubus but instead of kissing her lips, she began to ravage her neck, trailing kisses and nips from just below her ear to her collarbone where she stopped to suck on the skin there, leaving a large mark there. As she continued her ministrations, Bo moaned in delight and dug her nails into Tamsin's back in abandon. Neither of the women remembered their previous argument; all that mattered was this moment in time, and the moment was filled with unspoken truths and passions burning as hot as fire.

Tamsin tore off Bo's shirt, impatient to get to her succulent breast. She quickly unclipped her bra using one hand so she had full access to the skin covered by the offensive article of clothing. She continued her downward exploration of the brunette's body, taking first one nipple and then the other into her mouth so she could taste the mocha colored nipples in full. Her brain exploded with the rush of adrenaline that came with finally giving in and tasting the exquisiteness that was the succubus. She marvelled at the feeling of the soft, pliant skin beneath her and the incredible taste, sweat from Bo's previous apprehension with their argument and the "fight" and underneath it all, Bo. There was no other taste like it and she couldn't understand how the wolf and the doctor were able to give it up. But, she quickly dismissed the thought as Bo unclipped her bra and tossed it away, worshiping her torso by running her hands the length of it. The added stimulation caused Tamsin to bit down on the nipple currently in her mouth, Bo cried out in response and Tamsin quickly released it and pulled back, "Too much?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not on your life," was Bo's reply as she began to unbutton Tamsins jeans.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt like this chapter was getting a little too long. I felt like there was a lot of character development in the past two chapters and as an avid reader myself, I understand the need for some action/ smut amongst the plot development. I hope it came out in a good way and didn't seem like I was jumping the gun. I needed a bit of smut though so… Yeah. As always, reviews are wonderful. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's part two of that delicious smut that I left you hanging with. I want to keep this going but I need to shout out to Snoe for Dark Matter being the perfect mix of Firefly and Lost Girl. I know it was published forever ago, but I can't wait to see how the story progresses!**

Tamsin smirked at Bo's response and noticed the succubus had begun to rid her of her jeans, "Not so fast succubus, I want to be able to take all of the time needed with you so you'll never forget your first romp with a valkyrie."

"Tamsin please," Bo moaned, "I can't wait much longer, I want to see you, I want to _feel_ you." Shocked by her own admission, Bo hesitated and glanced into Tamsin's eyes to see if she'd said too much. But the valkyrie was lost in a haze of lust and admiration for the succubus' ability to be so free and open with herself.

"Fuck Bo, just give me a while longer, I've been waiting my whole life for this," she uttered, unable to stop the truth from falling from her lips. In order to avoid an awkward moment, Tamsin ducked her head back down to finish worshiping Bo's chest while she trailed her hands down to her abdomen. Her lips shortly followed her hands and she littered her stomach and waistline with kisses as she unbuttoned and quickly removed the succubus' tight leather pants. When the first bit of her hip was exposed, Tamsin immediately latched on to the supple skin there and left marks in key locations there. She knew that in the morning, the brunette would feel every movement if she left the marks where her tight pants would rub against them and apply pressure as a constant reminder of her night with the blonde. Valkyrie are possessive creatures, unwilling to share anything, but especially lovers. Leaning back to admire her handiwork, Tamsin smirked slightly at the large reddened area and proceeded to pepper kisses over Bo's thong. When she got to the brunette's core she pressed her open mouth against it, blowing out harshly and running her tongue over the wetness she could feel through her underwear.

"You're soaking wet succulette," Tamsin remarked as she continued to tease the succubus through her underwear, running a lazy finger over her aching core.

"Tamsin, you're such a fucking tease," Bo gasped at the stimulation. "Do you even know what you're doing down there?" she goaded, trying to encourage the valkyrie to speed things up. She was ready to tear all of the blonde's clothes off and ravage her just to release some of the tension she was feeling.

Tamsin scrunched up her nose in that way Bo found quite endearing and dove back in, ripping Bo's thong down the middle. "Oh I know what I'm doing succubitch," she muttered. "The question is can you handle this ride?" With that said, Tamsin swirled her tongue around the throbbing ball of nerves that seemed to be calling out to her and then sucked on it, taking long hard pulls.

"Holy fuck!" Bo shouted at the unexpected sensation of the blonde's hot mouth on her clit. Her hand flew down to Tamsin's hair, becoming entangled in her luscious locks as she palmed her scalp. She tugged the woman closer to her and arched her hips, trying both to increase the friction and lessen the pressure of the the suction. The feeling every time Tamsin pulled against her clit, was almost too much, she felt herself quickly climbing towards climax without the blonde even entering her. Tamsin began to flick her tongue against Bo's clit in between each pull, causing the brunette to tighten her hold on scalp, digging her nails into her. This elicited a moan from the blonde, setting off a series of shudders from the succubus as she began to crest, having a mini orgasm just from Tamsin's ministrations to her clit. Tamsin watched as Bo writhed in ecstasy, allowing her to ride out the little orgasm before moving back up her body and kissing her. She massaged the brunette's tongue with her, allowing her to taste herself.

"See how good you taste?" she murmured in between kissed. "You're like honey running down my throat, thick and sweet." Her words immediately caused a rush of moisture to return to Bo's center. She looked into eyes suddenly shifted from brown to sapphire and smirked, leaning back, "Open that pretty mouth succuslut." When Bo complied, she quickly put three fingers inside around which Bo closed her lips and began to suck on the, running her tongue all around them. "Good girl," Tamsin grumbled, more turned on by the act than she thought she'd be. She tugged her fingers from the succubus' mouth and immediately thrust them into her wet, hot center, forcing them through the tight muscles of her pussy.

"Oh my GOD!" Bo screamed at the heavy invasion.

"I usually go by Tamsin, but God is alright too," Tamsin responded, chuckling. She began to ruthlessly thrust in and out of the brunette, twisting and turning her fingers on the inward and outward thrusts to be sure and touch all of the succubus.

Bo's mind was scrambling at feeling filled to the brim, her hands reached for anything to hold onto in order to help her absorb Tamsin's onslaught of pleasure. What her hands found was the back of her lover. On hand curled under a shoulder and the other gripped onto it. Both hands seemed to have a mind of their own as one clung to the blonde and the other raked down her back, further goading the blonder to continue with her rough handling of the brunette. "Yes... Tamsin… Just like that," the brunette panted, feeling herself hurtling toward another, more intense orgasm. "D- don't s- stop," she begged.

"Oh I have no intention how stopping," Tamsin growled as she planted her free hand by the succubus' head and began using her hips to aid in her thrusts. She leaned her head down and began to bite along the succubus' neck, licking the bites to soothe the sting. The blonde could feel the nails on her back breaking skin and it did nothing but spur her on to plunge faster and faster into Bo, intent on bringing her optimal pleasure.

Bo was spiraling out of control with the valkyrie's thrusts like pistons between her legs and her sharp nips along her skin. Just as she began to reach her peak she pulled the blonde's face towards her in so she could feed as her orgasm burst over her. This time, Tamsin gave her no quarter though. She continued thrusting into the succubus, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible as Bo fed on her in the throes of passion. Bo took long pulls of chi from the blonde as she rode out her orgasm and pulsing charm into the woman as well to heighten Tamsin's arousal. The valkyrie's chi already tasting amazing but with the added arousal, her taste was unlike anything Bo had ever sampled. And Bo wanted more. Unfortunately, as Bo's orgasm, finally fizzled out, Tamsin collapsed on to Bo in exhaustion and the table in turn, collapsed underneath them, just as Kenzi stormed through the door to the crack shack.

"What the fuck is going on here!" the tiny brunette shouted in shock at the sight.

"Oh hey Kenz," Bo murmured in post coital bliss from the floor. "Tamsin and I were just having a little argument. Everything's fine now though," she said as her eyelids became heavy and she fell into a contented slumber before the human could say another word.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Short chapter I know but I just wanted to finish that tiny part out and not leave anyone wondering how our two favorite characters' night was going to end. Expect a chapter next week, and if it's late, I encourage yelling in the form of PMs/ reviews :)**


End file.
